legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
미국 중앙정보국
thumb|300px|새로운 CIA 본부의 입구 thumb|미 중앙 정보국 문장 중앙정보국(中央情報局, CIA; Central Intelligence Agency)은 미국의 정보 부처중 하나이며 외국정부, 기업 그리고 개인에 대한 정보를 수집 및 분석하여 미국 정부의 여러 부처에 보고하는 임무를 가진다. CIA는 2차대전의 전략사무국(OSS)의 후신으로 1947년 해리 S 트루먼 대통령이 창설하였다. 참고자료 * Lindsay Moran, Blowing My Cover: My Life as a CIA Spy (Berkley Books, 2005) ISBN 0425205622 * Christopher Andrew, For the President's Eyes Only (HarperCollins, 1996) ISBN 0006380719 * Robert Baer, See No Evil: The True Story of a Ground Soldier in the CIA's War on Terrorism (Three Rivers Press, 2003) ISBN 140004684X * Robert Baer, Sleeping with the Devil: How Washington Sold Our Soul for Saudi Crude (Crown , 2003) ISBN 1400050219 * Antonio J. Mendez, Master of Disguise: My Secret Life in the CIA (William Morrow and Company, Inc, 1999) ISBN 0060957913 * Milton Bearden and James Risen, The Main Enemy: The Inside Story of the CIA's Final Showdown With the KGB, (Random House, 2003) ISBN 067946309 * William Blum, Killing Hope: U.S. Military and CIA Interventions Since World War II (Common Courage Press, 2003) ISBN 1567512526 http://www.thirdworldtraveler.com/Blum/KillingHope_page.html * Noam Chomsky, Hegemony or Survival (Henry Holt & Co., 2003) ISBN 0805076883, also Deterring Democracy, also 9/11 * Loch K. Johnson, America's Secret Power: The CIA in a Democratic Society (Oxford University Press, 1991) * Ronald Kessler, Inside the CIA (1992, Pocket Books reissue 1994) ISBN 067173458X * L. Fletcher Prouty, Secret Team: The CIA and Its Allies in Control of the United States and the World, Prentice Hall; (April 1973), ISBN 0137981732 * W. Thomas Smith, Jr., Encyclopedia of the Central Intelligence Agency (Facts on File, 2003) ISBN 0816046670 * Frances Stonor Saunders, The Cultural Cold War: The CIA and the World of Arts and Letters (New Press, 1999) ISBN 1565846648 (aka, Who Paid the Piper?: CIA and the Cultural Cold War 1999 Granta edition) * Bob Woodward, Veil, (Pocket Books, 1988) ISBN 0-671-66159-0 * H. Bradford Westerfield, ed., Inside CIA's Private World: Declassified Articles from the Agency's Internal Journal, 1955-1992 (Yale University Press, 1997) ISBN 0300072643 같이 보기 * List of proven conspiracies * American Terrorism * 9/11 conspiracy theories * The Agency- A CBS TV Series about The CIA * Blowback * Church Committee - 1976 committee investigating intelligence gathering by the CIA and FBI * CIA cryptonym * CIA leak grand jury investigation * Conspiracy theories * Extraordinary rendition * Gary Webb - American journalist, author of series on the Contra-crack cocaine connection * In-Q-Tel - venture capital arm of the CIA * Kennedy assassination theories * List of U.S. foreign interventions since 1945 * Nonofficial cover - NOC * Numbers station * National Security Agency * Technical Services Staff * Helge Boes CIA insiders and whistleblowers * A.B. "Buzzy" Krongard * John Stockwell * L. Fletcher Prouty * Philip Agee * William Blum * Robert Baer 다른 나라들 ; *Australian Secret Intelligence Service (ASIS) *Australian Security Intelligence Organisation (ASIO) ; :* 뉴질랜드 보안 정보국 :* Government Communications Security Bureau ; :* 캐나다 보안정보국 (CSIS) :* Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) :* Communications Security Establishment (CSE) ; :* 모사드 ; :* MI6 :* MI5 ; :* 국가정보원(국정원) ; :* 국가안전보위부 :* FSB 바깥 고리 }} 공식 웹사이트와 문서 * CIA 공식 사이트 * CIA 공식 정보자유법(foia) 사이트 * 조지워싱턴 대학교 국가 안보 문서보관소: ** 피노체트에 대한 CIA 개입 관련 문서들 ** 과테말라에 대한 CIA 개입 관련 문서들 ** 나치 전범들에 대한 CIA 개입 관련 문서들(특히 the Gehlen organization) * U.S. National Archive's Nazi War Crimes and Japanese Imperial Government Records Interagency Working Group. ** Summary of newly acquired CIA name files (including Klaus Barbie) * 고문에 대한 CIA 메뉴얼 기타 * Web page on CIA crimes * Book excerpt from a leading whistleblower (Philip Agee) * CIA information at Rotten.com * The Cultural Cold War by Nathaniel Catchpole * Cop vs. CIA (From the Wilderness) * In-Q-Tel official site * Killing Hope by William Blum * On alleged CIA drug-smuggling * "Outsourcing Intelligence" *Video: "Meet the first President of the World Psychiatric Association" - Free Press international 3.18.2005 * National Security Archives 분류:1947년 설립 분류:미국 중앙정보국 분류:미국의 정보 기관 ar:وكالة الإستخبارات المركزية bg:Централно разузнавателно управление br:CIA bs:Central Intelligence Agency ca:Agència Central d'Intel·ligència cs:Central Intelligence Agency cv:Тĕп йĕрлев управленийĕ cy:CIA da:CIA de:Central Intelligence Agency el:CIA en:Central Intelligence Agency eo:CIA es:Agencia Central de Inteligencia et:CIA eu:CIA fa:سازمان سیا fi:CIA fr:Central Intelligence Agency ga:Central Intelligence Agency gl:Central Intelligence Agency he:CIA hr:CIA hu:Central Intelligence Agency id:CIA it:Central Intelligence Agency ja:アメリカ中央情報局 ku:CIA lt:CŽV ms:CIA nl:Central Intelligence Agency nn:Central Intelligence Agency no:Central Intelligence Agency pl:CIA pt:Central Intelligence Agency ro:Central Intelligence Agency ru:Центральное разведывательное управление scn:CIA sh:CIA simple:Central Intelligence Agency sk:Central Intelligence Agency sl:Centralna obveščevalna agencija sq:Agjencia Qendrore e Zbulimit Amerikan sr:ЦИА sv:CIA th:ซีไอเอ tr:Central Intelligence Agency uk:Центральне Розвідувальне Управління vi:Cục Tình báo Trung ương Hoa Kỳ yi:סי. איי. עי. zh:中央情报局 zh-min-nan:Tiong-iong Chêng-pò-kio̍k